The present invention relates to a winding device for the filling-yarn bobbins of shuttles of a multi-shed loom having a filling station, which device has a yarn guide rotating on a circular path and conducting a filling yarn, as well as first means for the successive movement of the empty bobbins into the plane of the circle defined by the rotation of the yarn guide.
It is known to charge filling-yarn bobbins of the shuttles of multiple shed looms with filling yarns during the movement of the shuttles in their return phase. In a first device of this type, a yarn carrier is moved with the same speed as the shuttles parallel to the return conveyor for the shuttles. The yarn supply units, consisting of the filling-yarn feed bobbins and the devices necessary for the drawing off, such as yarn guides, stop motions, etc., are arranged on the yarn carrier in such a manner that opposite each moving shuttle on the parallel conveyance path there is a yarn supply unit which is moved along with it.
It is furthermore known to develop the winding of the bobbins with such a device in the manner that the bobbin in the shuttle is not wound by a rotary movement of the bobbin imparted to it, but rather the yarn is laid onto the nonrotating bobbin by a rotating winder.
These devices have the disadvantage that the expense for the winding of the bobbins is very high. Furthermore, in particular, a large number of yarn supply units and a transport system for their synchronous movement with the shuttles is required. There is also the particular disadvantage that special devices are required in order to hold the ends formed by the cutting of the yarn both in the filling supply unit and in the shuttle after the completion of the winding.
Devices are also known for loading the shuttles of multiple-shed looms in which the supplying of the filling yarn is effected by a single winding place. In such a device the filling yarn is continuously withdrawn from a stationary feed bobbin and wound by a continuously rotating winder onto a stationary winding core which is developed as blade. In this connection, the turns come to lie on the blade, one alongside the other so that orderly winding packages are produced. The shuttles used in this connection have a U-shaped cross-section and are placed from above over the winding package produced on the blade and them, for the introduction of the filling yarn, pushed laterally away from the blade into the shed. This device thus does not serve for the winding of filling-yarn bobbins but for the production of carrier-less yarn winding packages.
Another known device uses a rotatable drum in which the bobbins are arranged on the periphery and are transported by stepwise advance, for the winding, into the region of the rotating winder. Thereupon, they come into a position where the wound bobbins are again turned over to the shuttles. The disadvantage of this device is its intermittent operation; during the stepwise rotation of the drum, the winder must stop and be pulled back in the direction of its axis. This means, on the one hand, a complicated control and movement mechanism and, on the other hand, acts to reduce output.
The closest prior art known to applicant in connection with this application is U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,705.